


Cuddle

by prodteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, They're college students, seongjoong, sharing a dorm, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez
Summary: Where Hongjoong and Seonghwa found time to cuddle.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Cuddle

Hongjoong was writing the 12th page of his assignment when he heard the door open. He didn't bother to turn around as he was determined to finish writing tonight. Then he felt arms hugging him from behind and chin on top of his head.

" Hi " , Seonghwa says, as Hongjoong smiles. He placed his pen down and broke his boyfriend's hug, only to stand up and hug the older. 

" You smell like the library. " , Hongjoong says, making both of them giggle. " Well, don't I always smell like the library? ".

They hugged each other for awhile, until Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong to his bed. Seonghwa moved a little to give space for Hongjoong, then wrapped his arms around him.

" Hwa~, I have to finish my assignment. " , Hongjoong whines. Seonghwa tightens his hold, " Nooo, you can do that tomorrow. We haven't cuddled for awhile. " , Seonghwa says, earning a pout from Hongjoong. He chuckles as he wrapped both of them in a blanket.

" I'm not letting you go. " Seonghwa stated, " Well that sounded pretty cliché, Park. " , Hongjoong says as he softly laughed. 

They were silent for about 15 minutes, until Hongjoong heard Seonghwa softly snoring. He smiles, and closed the bedside lamp. He snuggled closer to Seonghwa, and closed his eyes. 

' I'd rather do this everyday than do my assignment. ' he says in his head, and soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short aha it's my first story here. i'm not really good with words but yeah :D


End file.
